As Wild as Fire
by Hooks-and-Happy-Endings
Summary: A canon-divergent parallel of the events of the season 7 infused with lots of Jonsa smuttiness. Lot's of filthy, rough, incestuous sex. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sansa goes to Jon's room late at night to beg him not to go to Dragonstone. Forbidden passion ensues.**_

 _ **This will possibly be a collection of one-shots, although I've never written smut for this ship before so we'll see what the response is. This fic is canon divergent and set during 6x02.**_

 _ **WARNING: This fic contains explicit sexual content including incest (like, a lot of incest), rough sex, and did I mention incest? Seriously, Jon and Sansa do not know they're cousins. Read at your own risk.**_

 **The Blood of the Wolf**

Sansa held her breath as she raised a small fist to the large wooden door before her. The hallway was dark and cold, but her pounding heart was flooding her body with warmth. Jon had finally agreed to take the Lord's chamber instead of her, only to be leaving the next day. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to exchange heartfelt goodbyes.

When he answered the door her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen her brother without a shirt since they were children. His body certainly had changed. He looked at her with a curious expression.

"I know it's late," she said apologetically, "but can I come in?"

Warily he nodded and widened the entryway. Sansa stepped inside, her eyes wide in the dark. The large room was bathed in the flickering shadows of a great crackling fire. She looked around. The bed was covered in wolf hides sewn together. It looked much warmer than her room. He went to sit down by the fire and began sharpening Longclaw on his knee. "I know why you're here." he said after a long moment. "I have to go, Sansa."

"Says who?! You're not a bastard anymore, you're a king! You can do whatever you want. You belong here. With me."

"I can't believe I thought you would be happy." he snapped, "I have given you my entire kingdom. The only home I've ever known. Yours. And how do you thank me? By making me feel like I'm abandoning you!"

"You ARE abandoning me!" she shouted.

"You have Brienne to protect you, you have Ser Royce to counsel you, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I doubt anyone will be swindling you out of Winterfell while Littlefinger's around. You do not need me here. You need me on Dragonstone negotiating terms with a possible ally."

Sansa didn't know why she felt hysterical. Fear consumed her. "Jon, if you go south, you will not come back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're too good a person to play this game! You follow the rules, you're forgiving and kind, just like father, and you're going to get killed for it."

Jon put down his whet stone with a huff, "You know, I'm harder to kill than you think I am."

"And Rob never lost a battle."

"Why do you think I'm doing this? We're going to lose the battle to end all Battles if Daenerys doesn't help us.

Sansa shrieked petulantly, "Oh, shut up! You're just a stupid Stark who has no idea what he's doing and is going to get himself killed!"

Jon stood suddenly from the small wooden bench making it screech sharply across the stone floor. He walked towards her with eyes dark and jaw clenched. Sansa found herself stepping back, frightened by the familiar look in his eye. Jon always did have a fiery temper. She realized too late she had woken the beast. The cold hard wall knocked the breath from her chest when she backed into it. She tried not to tremble as he came to stand just a few inches away. She was taller than him, she reminded herself, but her eyes rolled over the muscles of his bare arms and chest. They were covered in scars. Both hatefully ugly and disturbingly beautiful, they marked each time he had been betrayed. She gulped. Death hadn't stopped him. A half and inch wouldn't either.

"I didn't want to take back Winterfell." he said, "I didn't want to be king. I _wanted_ us to go somewhere safe. Somewhere I wouldn't have to fight anymore."

"I told you, we wouldn't have been safe anywhere."

"Oh, that's horse shit, Sansa, and you know it!" he shouted, making her flinch. He clenched his fists at his sides and said in a low growl, "I went to war for you. I chose to attack when I didn't have the men, _for you_. I wanted to flee and focus on saving the only family I had left but you wanted me to avenge our family so here I am. Going to Dragonstone to meet the daughter of the man who murdered our grandfather because, thanks to you, I now have an entire kingdom to protect. I have given you Winterfell, I have given you the North. What more do you want?!"

"I don't care about any of those things, I just want you!" Sansa cried, surprising herself. She blinked, unsure of how the words had escaped her mouth. Her hands shook as they covered her trembling lips and two tears slipped down her face. She looked at her brother. How could they share a father yet look so different? For months she had been trying to reconcile the man that stood before her with the boy who had left for the wall, but she couldn't. Jon Snow she barely knew. They're interactions were few and far between. But the White Wolf he grew up to be was a man of strength and power. As a girl she had always dreamed of marrying a king. Someone brave and gentle and strong. She'd always thought that king would be Joffrey, but she had been a stupid little girl. She didn't want a lion. Or a rose. Or a falcon. Or a stag. There was only one family she could trust not to use her or hurt her or betray her. Only one family she would ever allow to touch her in any way. They were the last of the wolves. They belonged together. And she realized that she would never be capable of loving or trusting an outsider again.

Before she could stop herself, Sansa stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and kissed his lips with all the confidence she could muster.

For one brief moment everything felt so right. She had expected revulsion. She had expected disgust. Instead she felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. Yes, this was what she wanted. _He_ was what she wanted. The man who stayed loyal to his own no matter what the cost. The man who got killed for doing the right thing. All her loved-ones were gone but her brother refused to die. He was the reason she wasn't alone.

Jon jerked back in surprise. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, catching her by the wrists and tearing her hands from his face.

Sansa's chest was heaving. Of course Jon wouldn't feel the same. He was too innocent for such sordid desires. But Cersei and Littlefinger had taught her how to get what she wanted. It was time she used those skills.

"Jon, listen to me." she implored, "This world is no longer a safe place for us. Our family has endured betrayal and war and rebellion and we are all that's left. I will not let our house disappear, do you hear me? The Starks are done trusting other families." His grip on her hands was still iron tight but he let her take his face in her hands, "There is a reason the Targaryen's kept the bloodline's pure. Marriages weaken all family's. Rob, Jofferey, Tyrion, even Ramsay they were all destroyed because they married outsiders. I will never trust any man more than I trust you. I will never feel safer with any man than I feel with you." As she spoke, his expression softened, but she couldn't read it. Fear swelled in her chest. Now that she had said it, she knew it would always be true. He would have her heart forever. "Wolves shouldn't lay with lesser beasts." she said, "Only the Starks are worthy of Winterfell. The North should be ruled by us and no one else." Gently, she tipped her head and brushed her lips against his while running her fingers through his hair. "I let me serve you, your Grace." she said between pecks, "Let me counsel you. Let me share your secrets, the ones you can tell nobody else. You're not just a king. You've returned from the dead, you should be worshiped as a god. If a god wants his sister he should take her."

Jon was gasping for breath now, "I'll hurt you." he croaked out.

"No, you won't."

"Yes," he said, gripping her wrists tight enough to bruise. "I will."

She gulped. Nervous excitement filling her belly. "Why?"

He growled, walking her back, "Because as much as I want to protect you, every time you undermine me in front of the whole damn kingdom it makes me want to-" her back hit the wall hard as he pinned her wrists to the cold stone. His body pressed against her so hard she could feel him through her white nightgown. His hands slid down her arms, down her flushed chest, and came to rest on the curve of her waist. His grip downright hurt, but it sent little pangs of arousal to her core.

Sansa smiled. He had just revealed his weakness. "What's wrong, bastard? Don't like being told what to do by your little sister?" She smirked as he seethed, "Littlefinger was right about you."

With a growl Jon grabbed her face and kissed her hard enough to take her breath away. She immediately kissed him back, her whole body shaking with excitement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her so tight she could barely breathe. His strength brought a flood of moisture to her cunt and made her ache for him.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity. His lips were hungry and forceful. His hands were ravenous as well. They searched her body for something just out of reach. She knew what it was.

Panting like the wolves they were she gasped, "I know it's wrong to disobey my big brother-"

"And you're king."

Sansa smiled, "The Lady of Winterfell has disrespected you, your Grace. What are you going to do about it?"

Jon kissed her again and walked her to the bed. She nearly tripped he walked so fast. When she felt the soft fur against her back she arched and pulled her gown up over her waist, then yelped in surprise when Jon ripped it to pieces. He surprised her by kissing all over her body until something appeared to catch his eye. She looked down and blanched with shame. Her body was covered with scars as well. They were viciously jagged and poorly healed. At first the expression on his face was filled with horror. Then it melted into simmering rage. He gathered her hair in one hand and gripped it tight. His other hand pulled her right leg up to wrap around him. Every movement was very intentional and yet he held her as if he was struggling hold back. She winced as his grip on her hair grew to tight and felt arousal explode within her. It was amazing, even though it was wrong.

Ramsay had done this to her, she thought. All she'd known of sex was pain and dominance. That would probably always be there. But to enjoy it she needed trust, and there was no one in the world she trusted not to hurt her save for Jon. She liked that he could overpower her, but would never use that power against her. She also liked the danger. Her protector couldn't protect her from himself.

Jon kissed her roughly and she urged him on by grinding into him. He felt her breasts and kneaded them so hard it brought tears of pleasure to her eyes. Together they managed to get off his trousers and then he was rubbing his hard cock against her. She pulled him in, begging him with her lips to enter her. "My brother is the only man that has earned the right to be inside me."

As soon as the words left her mouth he pushed against her entrance, slowly easing in at an agonizing pace. She gasped. Ramsay had used many instruments to torture her, but the weapon he had been born with was pathetically useless when it came to causing pain. Jon was a different story. She was relieved to feel that she had finally healed, but as he went deeper she felt her walls stretching tight. Sansa let out a pitiful noise and felt him kiss her brow tenderly. "Almost there." he whispered.

When her body had finally accepted him they both sighed heavily. It was extremely deep. She'd never felt anything like it. He was seated just passed the point of resistance which created a terrible, wonderful feeling inside. He slid all the way out, and then all the way back in, pushing until she cried out from pleasure-pain. He kissed her neck and began pumping in and out, still gripping her hair just as tightly. She clawed at his back. It wasn't enough. She was desperate for more. She moaned, "Fuck me, Lord Commander."

Jon growled and slammed into her with so much force she nearly hit the headboard. He bit her neck and fucked her hard and fast. She laughed with joy and grabbed him by the back of the neck, "Do you remember how I used to ignore you when you spoke? I was a lady fit for a king and you were just a bastard who wasn't worth my time."

He made a vengeful noise and threw her legs up over her head so he could pound into her much deeper than before, "You really should have been punished more as a child. It's the reason you constantly disobey me."

Sansa felt a pressure building deep in her core. When he spanked her hard on the ass it triggered a fire that rippled through her entire body. Just as she opened her mouth to scream her brother's name his hand slapped over her mouth and she produced only a muffled, but torturous sound. As the pleasure burned through her she felt him release inside of her. She felt tears slide down her face. She had been worried sex was ruined forever. Jon was an escape from that fear.

When she came down she felt exhausted. After a moment of comprehension he helped her out of the tatters that were her nightgown and pulled her under the furs. It was suddenly freezing and getting colder. He wrapped her in his arms from behind and nuzzled her sweetly. His hands wondered over her body until he found them drawn to the scars on her breasts. "You're right. I can't risk _this_ happening again. I don't want you marrying an outsider."

Sansa turned in his arms. She looked up into his big brown eyes and said, "You and I are going to rebuild House Stark. I am going to carry only Stark children and will fuck only a Stark king. It's the only way our house will survive the wars to come."

"And it won't happen if I don't come back."

Sansa nodded. "I'll be alone forever."

He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I won't let that happen."

She didn't believe he could actually do it, but she trusted that he would try. "So," said cleverly, "do you forgive me yet?"

"For what?"

"For being awful."

Jon laughed, a rare sight. "No," he said, kissing her passionately, "I'm think you'll have to be punished several more times before you learn your lesson."

 _ **Thanks for reading! First attempts are always scary and even I admit this was a smidddddge ooc but I had fun writing it so hopefully you want me to do more.**_

 _ **For sneak peeks or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr. I have missed talking to you guys.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changed my mind! I am making this a canon-divergent MC following what I wish was happening in between scenes.**_

 _ **Now, I have made the incredibly painful decision to attempt to keep this as close to canon as possible for as long as possible. And that means *sigh* including a bit of the Jonerys element in the plot. Don't worry. This will always be a Jonsa fic as Jonerys makes me want to throw up in my mouth, but I have no doubt it will be a factor throughout the series because she wants him so bad and it's so sad cause he's like #niceboobsbutnotinterested. Anyway if you feel your anti-ship senses tingling just trust me that I will not let you down. Jonerys makes me want to vomit. I wouldn't be physically capable of writing them, even if I wanted to. Just give it a chance.**_

 _ **This fic is also available on Ao3.**_

 _ **WARNING: This fic contains explicit sexual content including rough sex, incest, and incest, and incest and incest and incest.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Place of Prayer**

Under a cloudy sky, Jon Snow walked silently through the godswood at Winterfell. Snowflakes danced beautifully through the air and the cold was crisp like a harvest apple. He was thinking about Sansa, with her long scarlet mane and creamy white skin. Then, as if in response to his thoughts, she was standing there before him in a striking dress of direwolf grey. As he approached the Weirwood tree she saw him.

"You're back." she stated, disbelief on her face.

"No," he said, after thinking for a moment. He had yet to return to Winterfell. After the inspecting the caves with Daenerys he had fallen asleep in his room after lighting some strange candles he'd found in a cupboard.

Sansa's face fell, "You're still at Dragonstone."

Solemnly he nodded.

Her expression turned hard, "Staying for the climate?"

He didn't respond.

"she's not letting you leave, is she?"

"I know." he said, "You told me not to come."

"No, Jon, everyone told you not to go but you didn't listen. You never listen!"

He winced. He still wanted to strangle her when she whined like that.

She huffed, "Well, is this dragon queen as amiable as you hoped she would be? Is she going to take a break from raising cities to the ground and help humanity wage war against the threat from beyond the Wall?"

Jon looked down at the ground guiltily. He muttered, "She's not so bad."

When he looked up his sister was looking at him with a baffled expression, "Who?"

"Daenerys." he sniffed, "Her people really seem to love her."

Sansa's eyes went wide with fury, "Of course they do! They were considered property until she liberated them. Serving her is the only life they've ever known. They're not her loyal subjects, they're sycophants."

He shook his head, "No. You're wrong, she's not like her father."

Jon watched as Sansa dubious look melted into a knowing smirk. His heart sped up. When had she grown so bold? And why did he find it so attractive. "You like her." she teased with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I don't." Jon snapped.

"Yes, you do." Sansa began to slowly walk towards him with a predatory look in her eye, "Do you like her more than me, big brother?" She laughed spitefully, "It's alright, you can tell me. I hear she's very beautiful." Jon instinctively backed away. She looked like she wanted to eat him alive.

"Sansa, I don't think you realize this but if she's not our ally, she's our enemy. And we have enough of those as it is."

Her expression turned from amused to stormy, making his stomach drop. "Someone once told me to imagine every possible outcome to every single decision I make. They said that if I lived that way nothing would surprise me. Do you know what wouldn't surprise me?"

Warily, Jon shook his head.

"If Daenerys of House Targaryen realized the importance of the North and accepted the stubborness of it's ruler."

"Why would she do that?"

Sansa sighed, "She's going to ask you to marry her."

Jon balked, "What?!"

"Maybe not today. Maybe not before you eave Dragonstone. But when she's conquered six kingdoms and is facing another war with the North, after you've worked together to bring back the dawn and save the world from eternal darkness and she's gotten a good look at that pretty face of yours, she'll realize the only way to avoid killing you will be to marry you."

"Would that be so terrible?! She's foolish and arrogant and hungry for blood, but I'm not. I don't want my people to die. I don't want _you_ to die. If I can free the North without putting you or anyone else in harms way I should do it."

"She can't harm me."

"She has three dragons, Sansa. But let's say I do fight. What do you think she'll have learned from this experience? She got Tyrion advising her, what do you think he'll tell her to do about us? As long as there is a Stark alive in the world the North will belong to no one else. She'll rip us out, root and stem, and she'll start with the Lady of Winterfell." He at her, pleading in his eyes. This was hard enough as it was. "If marrying this hotheaded child is what it takes to keep her from-" he let out a breath and collected himself. Taking her face in his hands he begged, "I will not watch you burn. Do you hear me? I can't give you what you want but-" he sighed, looking into her eyes, "I care about you more than anyone or anything in this world. If I do this, it will be to save your life."

She smiled, and it broke his hard. All he wanted was for her to feel happy and safe. He knew that the reason she was doing this was because he was the only one that made her feel that way.

Sansa tilted her head and leaned forward but he backed of reach towards the tree. "Sansa, I told you, we can't do that again!" he said as his back hit the hard white wood of the sacred tree.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong! How can it not disgust you?!"

She used her lithe body to press him up against the tree trunk. He could feel her curves beneath her beautiful dress. She brushed her nose against his, her lips tantalisingly close. "Did you like being inside your sister? You certainly fucked her like you did."

Jon felt dizzy. She was right, and he wanted to take her and defile her for making him feel such sick urges. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. It felt amazing. The most exhilarating feeling in the world. She was his. Bound by blood. How could it be wrong for them to give each other pleasure.

Then he tore himself away, "No." It was painful saying the word. He wanted her so badly he felt like he would burst.

"I'll never touch another man again. You're my brother. You have take care of me."

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. Her logic was wrong, so wrong, but he wanted to believe it. Every woman should be made love to. Why couldn't he do that for her?"

With a gasping breath he slammed her against the tree and, while kissing furiously, fought to gather the hem of her dress and wrap her legs around him. She undid his trouser and pulled out his cock.

In a breathy voice, Sansa said in between ravenous kisses, "Your Grace, I have come to confess my sins in front of the gods. I love my brother. All day I think about my brother's cock and it makes me soak my thighs and-"

He cut her off with a kiss and said, "As your brother, and your king, it is my duty to punish you for your crimes, Lady Stark." Then he thrust into her as deep as he good. She cried out, and for a moment he thought he'd hurt her from the way moaned and whimpered and panted breath. But she smiled and untied her dress revealing her perfect body.

She whispered passionately into his ear, "Fuck me you fucking bastard. "He kissed her and fucked her hard. Perhaps if he was rough enough she would stop this nonsense, or at least that's what he told himself. His kisses were less deceiving. He wanted to devour her. It felt incredible to be inside of her. And right. So right. When she clenched around him he wanted to scream with arousal. The of her ecstasy soaked cry made him come with so hard he nearly tore off the left cheek of her ass he gripped it so tight.

He stood there, gasping for breath, unwilling to separate their bodies. Then, the weight of what he'd just done settled over him. "Why are you doing this to me, Sansa?"

She looked up into his eyes. Her's were so blue, like deep lake water. "Don't marry the dragon queen. And don't bend to her either. Come home and we'll rule the North as a family. The _rightful_ family." Sansa kissed him softly, her lips plump and perfect. "Come back to me, Jon Snow. Don't leave me all alone."

 **JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Jon woke with a start. He looked around. He was in his room at Dragonstone. The image of Sansa's pleading face was burned into his mind like he had just stared at the sun.

It was more than a dream. It was her. He was sure of it. Every detail was too perfect. His mind couldn't created something like that. He didn't know how, but he had gotten one more precious moment the object of his fantasies.

He was in deep. All day and night he thoght of nothing but fucking her. Making her scream. He thought about the way her whole body shook when she came. He couldn't believe he could make his sweet sister do that. Her innocence had once been a point of immense pride for her. Now her innocence was his.

He got out of bed and washed his face. He needed to leave this place. As soon as he could.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue this as a MC or go back to just a collection of one-shots.**_

 _ **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks in between updates or if you just want to chat.**_


End file.
